The semiconductor industry has experienced continued rapid growth due to continuous improvements in the integration density of various electronic components (i.e., transistors, diodes, resistors, capacitors, etc.). For the most part, this improvement in integration density has come from repeated reductions in minimum feature size, which allows more components to be integrated into a given area.
These integration improvements are essentially two-dimensional (2D) in nature, in that the volume occupied by the integrated components is essentially on the surface of the semiconductor wafer. Although dramatic improvement in lithography has resulted in considerable improvement in 2D integrated circuit formation, there are physical limits to the density that can be achieved in two dimensions. One of these limits is the minimum size needed to make these components. Also, when more devices are put into one chip, more complex designs are required.
An additional limit comes from the significant increase in the number and length of interconnections between devices as the number of devices increases. When the number and length of interconnections increase, both circuit RC delay and power consumption increase.
Three-dimensional (3D) integrated circuits (ICs) are therefore created to resolve the above-discussed limitations. In a typical formation process of 3D ICs, two wafers, each including an integrated circuit, are formed. The wafers are then bonded with the devices aligned. Deep vias are then formed to interconnect devices in the two wafers.
An alternative scheme for forming 3D ICs is bonding dies. Conventionally, to bond two dies together, each of the dies is bonded onto a package substrate, and then the package substrates are further bonded together to form a package. The known methods include package-in-package (PIP) bonding and package-on-package (POP) bonding. These bonding methods, however, suffer from drawbacks. With the usage of package substrates, which are typically larger than the dies, the size of the final package is increased over any of the dies, which may not be desirable. Further, in conventional packaging schemes, a molding compound is used. However, in some high-performance applications, a significant amount of heat is generated in dies, and the molding compounds, which are often not good thermal conductors, reduce the efficiency in heat dissipation.